


Taking Chances

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes up in a Las Vegas hotel room with his old high school nemesis in bed next to him and no idea how he got there. Santana is happy to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

When Kurt Hummel woke up naked in a Las Vegas hotel room next to Sebastian Smythe, he thought he must be dreaming.

It didn’t take long for him to figure out that he wouldn’t feel this hungover if this was a dream.

“Sebastian,” Kurt said, trying to keep his voice level. “Why are you in my bed? Why are you _naked_ and in my bed?”

Sebastian’s eyes blinked a few times before staying open. “I’m not naked,” he said, indicating his boxers. “If this is naked to you, your life must be really sad.”

“You’re close enough to naked!”

“Oh god, stop shrieking, will you?” Sebastian groaned, burying his face into his pillow. “I’m ridiculously hungover, and you kept me up so late last night. I’m exhausted.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped, but before he could reply, the door connecting his room with Santana’s adjoining room burst open.

“Please, continue your argument,” Santana said when Kurt and Sebastian turned to stare at her. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t miss your first fight.”

Kurt frowned. it was true that until seeing him last night at Santana and her girlfriend’s joint bachelorette party, Kurt hadn’t seen Sebastian since high school, but this wasn’t really their first fight. They had despised each other in high school. “This isn’t our first fight, Santana. We-”

“I meant your first fight as a couple,” she clarified, grinning. “I didn’t want to miss any of the fallout of your idiocy last night. Especially since I tried so hard to talk you out of it, and you ignored me.”

Kurt wracked his brain, trying to remember more details about the night before. He remembered being introduced to Sebastian by Laura, remembered bickering with him a bit, remembered drinking a _lot_ … but he didn’t remember Santana trying to dissuade them from sleeping together, and he _definitely_ didn’t remember any of the details of their hotel room encounter. “You tried to talk me out of sex? That doesn’t sound like you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not, Lady Hummel. I especially wouldn’t try and prevent you from getting laid, considering it’s been, what, ten years?”

“It hasn’t even been one year, Santana!”

She waved an arm dismissively. “Whatever. But no, I didn’t try to talk you out of sleeping with him. Just the whole drunken Vegas wedding part.”

At that, Sebastian finally sat up. “Who had a drunken Vegas wedding?”

“ _You_ did, genius,” Santana said. “God, how drunk were you guys?”

“Pretty drunk, apparently,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find his voice.

“You look like a fish, Kurt,” Santana told him. “It’s super unappealing. Don’t let your new husband see that.”

“I am _not_ married,” Kurt finally managed to say. “We didn’t get married! I’d remember that! We’d have rings!” He looked over to Sebastian for confirmation, but Sebastian’s eyes had gone wide.

“Um, Kurt,” he said, pointing to the nightstand on Kurt’s side of the bed. There were two gold bands resting there. Kurt’s stomach lurched.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “It… _how?”_ He turned to Santana. “How did you let this happen?!”

“I told you I tried to stop it! You guys were adamant.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Kurt argued. “I wouldn’t do that!”

Santana shrugged. “Well, you did. It was funny until you actually starting filling out the paperwork.”

“We’ll annul it,” Kurt said, swallowing down his panic. “It was a mistake and we were drunk and they shouldn’t have let us, and… Quinn’s in law school, so I’ll just call her and get some legal advice, and we’ll take care of this. Right?” he asked, looking at Sebastian for confirmation. To his surprise, Sebastian looked hurt.

“Are you saying you don’t want to give this marriage thing a try?” Sebastian asked, his voice soft. “I mean… sure, it wasn’t really what we planned, but there has to be some reason it happened, right? Obviously we have a connection. Maybe it’s fate, and-”

“It’s not fate, it’s just… a chance meeting and lots of alcohol,” Kurt interrupted. Even with all of the insanity the morning had already brought him, the idea of letting Sebastian down easily seemed especially ludicrous. “Look, I’m really sorry, Sebastian, but we can’t stay married. We don’t even know each other.”

Sebastian looked down at his lap and mumbled, “But we could get to know each other.”

“Um.. we could, I guess,” Kurt said, flustered. Nothing about today made any sense. Drunken Vegas weddings were _always_ a mistake, everyone knew that. But Sebastian seemed so sad. Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if there had been some plan here. Had Sebastian liked him for a long time? Had he known that Kurt would be in Las Vegas for the bachelorette party? Maybe they had gotten married last night because Sebastian had asked him out, and things had just spiraled from there. “Are you interested in that? Trying to… um, date me?”

“You guys are beyond dating,” Santana pointed out. “You’re _married._ ”

“We’re getting it annulled!”

Sebastian reached across the bed to take Kurt’s hand. “Give me a chance, Kurt. You never know, this might work! Just let me take you out today, okay? We’ll go to the breakfast buffet, and talk, and get to know each other, and then see where we stand.” His eyes searched Kurt’s, full of hope. “Please?”

Kurt swallowed. It was a completely ridiculous suggestion. He and Sebastian didn’t know each other and this whole thing had just been a huge, drunken mistake, but Sebastian’s hand was warm in his and it had been a long time since Kurt took a chance on anyone. Maybe it was time.

“Okay,” he says, squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to give it a try.”

Before Sebastian could reply, Santana burst into laughter.

“Oh my god,” she said, doubling over. “I can’t believe he fell for it.”

“Fell for what?” Kurt asked, then looked over to find that Sebastian was laughing, too. His heart clenched. “What’s going on?”

“You were right, that _was_ hilarious,” Sebastian said to Santana through his laughter. “Totally worth the $20 rings and spending the night next to him.”

“I knew it would be funny, but I didn’t think you’d be able to get him to agree to give your marriage a try,” Santana said. “I’m impressed, Smythe.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. “This was a _joke_?”

“Oh, stop your pearl-clutching,” Santana said, rolling her eyes. “This is your own fault. You were so drunk that you passed out at 9:30 and we had to drag your ass back up here. This was just payback.”

“And you drooled on me,” Sebastian added.

Kurt let out a long breath. He was relieved that the whole thing was just an elaborate practical joke, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so angry at Santana. “You stripped me naked in front of a near stranger and then manipulated my emotions as a joke?”

“Oh, Kurt, you stripped yourself naked the second you got back in here,” Santana said. “How do you think I even got the idea to make you think you and Sebastian hooked up?”

“The marriage part was my idea,” Sebastian added with a grin. “I can’t believe it actually worked.”

Santana laughed. “Me neither. Your acting could use a little work. I never would have bought it. Kurt’s super gullible, huh?”

“I’m _very_ hungover, okay?” Kurt snapped.

“And fuck you, I’m an _awesome_ actor,” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, you better start preparing your Oscars speech,” Santana scoffed. “This is boring now, and since I’ve been up for hours waiting to hear Kurt’s first squeals of terror, I think I’ll head back to bed.”

“I’m never talking to you again, just FYI!” Kurt called after her as she shut the adjoining door behind her. He turned to Sebastian. “Don’t you have your own room to get back to?”

“I do,” Sebastian said. “But I was going to go grab breakfast first, if you want to join me.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “You want me to have breakfast with you after what you did?”

“Oh, relax, it was just a joke.”

Kurt groaned. “God, I’m an idiot. This is a joke, too, isn’t it? I really _am_ gullible.”

“I don’t _ever_ joke about greasy breakfast food,” Sebastian replied. “We can go to the buffet. Consider it a peace offering?”

Kurt thought about it for a moment. His last attempt at taking a chance had backfired horribly, but it was really hard to turn down free greasy breakfast food while hungover, even if it was being paid for by a complete asshole who thought joking about drunken Vegas weddings was fun.

“Fine, I will allow you to buy me breakfast,” Kurt said. “But first I need to get dressed, so, uh… can you close your eyes for a second? Unlike you, I actually am totally naked under this sheet.”


End file.
